Flashdisk
by Gula Manis Disemutin
Summary: Hinata si gadis nekat yang memiliki ide gila mengirim surat cinta digital abal-abal yang dicopy dari berbagai sumber. Menyukai Uchiha Sasuke si pelajar bobrok. Namun Hinata harus menelan pahit kenyataan saat flashdisk yang sebagai harapan terakhirnya raip entah kemana./"Kami-Sama, pelankan sedikit hitungan waktumu."/AU.OoC.TYPOS.Dan kecacatan lainya/RnR?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typos, Ooc, Deskripsi tidak karuan, dan kecacatan lainya.**

**Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

Surya perlahan merangkak dari tempatnya. Menuju singgahsana dimana ia berada dipuncak hari. Terdengar sayup-sayup kicauan burung bersahutan. Embun pagi masih bergelantung manja di pucuk dedaunan. Nampaknya hujan telah mengguyur tempat ini tadi malam. Menciptakan suasana sejuk nan damai di pagi hari. Membuat setiap orang lebih memilih kembali tidur dan meringkuk dibalut dengan selimut tebal.

Namun Hinata sudah terjaga dimana orang lain masih berpetualang dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Menurutnya menikmati udara segar di pagi hari lebih nikmat dari apapun. Pemandangan pagi hari masih diselimuti asap tebal. Siraman cahaya matahari percantik keadaan. Dirinya datang pagi sekali ke Sekolah. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas keseharian. Menghirup oksigen yang masih asli tanpa campuran bahan-bahan lain memiliki sensasi tersendiri. Dan Hinata menyukainya.

1 setengah jam lagi pelajaran jam pertama akan dimulai. Namun hanya segelintir siswa yang baru datang. Itupun karena jarak rumah mereka dan sekolah cukup jauh. Maka dari itu mereka datang lebih awal. Namun jika kalian menanyakan pada Hinata tentang terlalu dininya ia berangkat Sekolah, maka hanya akan dijawab dengan senyuman berjuta makna. Sungguh.

Jarak rumahnya kesekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit jika jalan kaki. Itupun dengan kecepatan medium. Jika dengan menaiki sepeda membutuhkan 5 menit waktu mengapa, Hinata sampai repot-repot berangkat sekolah sepagi ini?

Mata _Lavender_ itu terus menatap objek yang dari dulu telah mencuri perhatianya. Terlihat seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah ini. Jantung berdetak tak stabil kerap kali menghampirinya kala mengigat orang itu. Orang yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya di Taman Sekolah. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke, itulah alasan Hinata datang lebih awal. Sepele sekali bukan? Bahkan terkesan konyol dan bodoh.

Datang lebih awal hanya demi melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berjalan di Taman Sekolah . Apalah yang istimewa dari hal itu. Selain itu pasti ada alasan yang kuat. Mari kita kuak arti dari semua ini.

Srekk!

Sasuke menggeser pintu. Menelusuri setiap inci kelas yang masih sepi dan hening. Memang masih terlalu pagi. Wajar saja jika Kelas masih terbilang sepi. Dirinya bukanlah tergolong siswa rajin yang rela berangkat lebih awal untuk belajar. Tapi entahlah, Sasuke sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Mungkin karena didikan keluarga Uchiha juga ikut memenuhi daftar alasan.

Pangdangan _Onyxs_nya terhenti ketika menangkap bayangan gadis bersurai Indigo tengah menatap keluar jendela, tak henti-hentinya senyum itu terpasang disana. sedikit merasa heran dengan keganjilan ini. Karena kerap kali Sasuke menjumpai pemandangan seperti ini tiap harinya.

"Hei, kau bisa dicap gila jika tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab begitu."

Suara Sasuke mengagetkanya, mengembalikan Hinata dalam dunia nyata. Dimana sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di Kelas ini, seperti biasa. Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang sering kali mengelayuti dirinya. Melakukan hal itu, walaupun sepele dan terkesan aneh. Tapi dampaknya dapat mengurangi gugupnya meski hanya sedikit.

Sasuke mendekat. Membuat Hinata semakin sulit mengeluarkan suara. Degup jantung semakin menggila seiring jarak antara Sasuke semakin tipis. Hanya tersisa jarak 1 meter saja. Dan itupun sudah membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"A-ano.. etoo-"

"Hyuuga. Apakah kau punya data pelajaran kemarin?" Potong Sasuke.

"Ah, tentu. Tentu saja Uchiha-_san._ Apa kau ingin memintanya?"

"Hn."

"Semuanya?" tuturnya sembari menerima _flashdisk_ putih milik Sasuke.

"Hn. Seperti biasa."

"..."

Lavender itu terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang kini mulai beranjak keluar kelas. Menatap penuh damba ingin memiliki. Dirinya tak dapat menampik betapa Hinata mengagumi pemuda penuh pesona itu. Hinata tahu diri. Ia memang tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Namun setidaknya ia ada saat Sasuke membutuhkanya. Itu saja, walaupun sederhana itulah yang dapat membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

.

Cara belajar para pelajar jaman sekarang itu amatlah mudah. Hanya perlu membawa _flashdisk_. Meminta pada teman untuk meng_copy _data pelajaran atau meminta tugas. Tentu saja kalau teman yang anda minta baik hati, maka semuanya beres. Sangat mudah bukan? Tak berlu membawa buku tebal berbobot tergolong berat yang dapat membengkokan tulang. Kemajuan teknologi memang luar biasa. Jika dulu para siswa harus membawa tas besar seperti ingin mendaki gunung sekarang ada_ Flashdisk _sebesar jempol yang sering kali dikalungkan pada leher sebagai penggati buku.

Ctrl+v alias kode untuk memindahkan data yang sudah disalin sebelumnya. Menunggu waktu transfer data yang lumayan lama disebabkan kapasitas yang besar. Selesai dari tugasnya, Hinata mematikan laptop berwarna silver miliknya. Lalu mengembalikan pada tempat semula. Menggemgam erat _flashdisk _Sasuke di tanganya.

Niat hati ingin memberikan pada si empunya. Tapi sendari tadi Hinata belum melihat keberadaan sasuke. Padahal jam istirahat sudah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu. Tidak heran memang, lagipula sekarang adalah jam kosong. Apalagi jam pelajaran berikutnya adalah Kakashi-_Sensei _yang masuk selalu 10 menit sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir, itupun hanya mendata kehadiran siswa dan memberikan tugas.

Tentu saja kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan dengan amat baik oleh seluruh siswa. Selayaknya siswa lain Hinata juga ingin memanfaatkan jam kosong ini dengan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang akhir-akhir ini dipacu lebih dari semestinya. Tugas kian menumpuk dan waktu sangat minim untuknya mengerjakan semua. Belum lagi setiap harinya ulangan harian mendadak, banyak para siswa mengerjakan soal tanpa persiapan sama sekali sebelumnya.

Hinata merapikan peralatan alat tulisnya. Memasukan dalam satu wadah agar tidak tercecer kemana-mana. Manaruhnya dalam laci meja yang dikiranya aman. Membenahi tatanan seragamnya agar terlihat lebih rapih. Setelah dikiranya cukup, Hinata beranjak keluar menuju Perpustakaan. Mungkin dirinya akan meminjam beberapa novel untuk penyegaran otak.

Susunan buku tertata rapih dalam rak-rak tinggi itu. Hinata perlu mendongkakan kepalanya melihat ujung rak yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit Perpustakaan. Belum ia temukan juga novel yang dapat memikat perhatianya. Semua novel rata-rata bertema _mainstream. _Hinatapun bosan mendapati cerita yang berputar-putar begitu saja, walaupun terdapat sedikit modivikasi didalamnya.

Jemarinya menyelusuri tiap judul buku. Gerakanya terhenti , matanya terpaku pada sebuah judul buku bertuliskan tinta berwarna emas 'Letter Of Love'. Terlihat sederhana, buku itu hanya besampulkan warna merah dan berhiaskan judul tanpa ada pernak-pernik lain. Dan Hinata sudah menetapkan akan meminjam buku itu.

Tujuan selanjutnya, mungkin Hinata akan mampir sebentar di kantin Sekolah untuk sekedar membeli cemilan pengganjal perut. Mengingat Hinata hanya membawa bekal porsi kecil dan jarak waktu antara jam istirahat pertama dengan jam istirahat kedua terlampau jauh. Bersama buku yang barusan ia pinjam dari Perpustakaan, Hinata memulai langkahnya.

Kantin lumayan ramai. Para siswa senasib denganya berlalu lalang kesana-kemari. Tak beberapa lama Hinata memesan makanan, sekitar 7 menit pesananya sudah siap. Saat Hinata berdiri bersiap meninggalkan tempat, seseorang menghentikanya.

"Duduk." Nadanya datar terkesan memerintah.

Hinata menurut saja. Tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke menghamirinya dan menyuruhnya tetap berada di posisi semula. Padahal Hinata berencana akan menghabisi jam kosongnya dengan membaca novel sambil memakan cemilan yang ia beli di Kantin.

Hening menyelimuti. Masing-masing diantara mereka tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Hinata yang disibukan dengan kegugupan dan resah akan jam kosong yang sudah berakhir sendari tadi, was-was akan Kakashi-_Sensei _yang mengabsenkan keberadaanya jikalau Hinata tak lekas balik ke Kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam berjuta makna.

"Kau Hyuuga. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujarnya memecah kesunyian.

Sedang duduk. Bukankah Sasuke sudah melihatnya, jelas-jelas Hinata tengah duduk manis di hadapanya. "Se-sedang duduk."

"Ck! Bukan itu maksudku bodoh."

"Oh," Hinata hanya bisa ber-oh ria. Dalam hatinya Hinata meringis, sudah bagus Sasuke mengajaknya mengobrol. Tapi Hinata malah menghancurkan awal pembicaraan. "Aku pamit kembali ke Kelas, Uchiha-_san._ Kau masih ingin disini?" Lanjutnya.

"Jangan. Tetaplah diposisimu. Dan jangan lagi panggil dengan nama Margaku, lagipula aku masih muda."

"Baiklah Uch-Sasuke-_san._" Hinata menepuk-nepuk mulutnya yang terpeleset. Mengesankan unsur imut didalamnya.

"Hn. Itu lebih baik," Tuturnya datar,"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Novel."

"Hn."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Jawaban itu lagi. Dua buah konsonan bermakna tidak terdefinisikan itu kembali keluar. Sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum mengerti makna dalam kata tersebut. Hampir saja Hinata melupakan _flashdisk _milik Sasuke. Ia merogoh saku roknya, mengeluarkan benda yang akan Hinata kembalikan pada Sasuke. Hinata terkaget saat suara Sasuke mengintrupsi gerakanya lagi.

"Ayo kembali ke Kelas."

Hinata mengangguk. Menuruti ajakan Sasuke. Beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengekori Sasuke dari belakang. Menggemgam _flashdisk _Sasuke dibalik saku roknya. Diiringi melodi detak jantung yang bertalu-talu. Dalam hati ia panjatkan do'a.

"_Kami-Sama, pelankan sedikit hitungan waktumu."_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata menata tiap peralatan belajarnya. Mematikan lampu belajar yang telah usai ia gunakan. Merenggangkan otot-otot yang terasa kaku dan tegang. Lalu menjadwal dan menyiapkan segala keperluan besok untuknya Sekolah. Sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih terdapat di dalam tas Sekolahnya. Ah.. Hinata ingat. Ini adalah _flashdisk _milik Sasuke tak sengaja tertinggal padanya. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang kalang kabut mencari _flashdisk_ yang ternyata ada padanya. Hinata tetawa kecil membayangkan bagaimana wajah tampan Sasuke ketika panik.

Sekejab tawa itu raip. Mengingat kurang dari 2 bulan lagi dirinya akan menghadapi Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Itu artinya kurang dari 2 bulan pula Hinata dapat berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Yang Hinata sayangkan adalah sampai detik ini dirinya masih belum berani menyatakan perasaan sukanya.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar. Menatap lurus pada buku berwarna merah yang ia pinjam tadi siang. 'Letter Of Love'. Terbesit dalam benaknya sebuah ide gila untuk mengirimkan surat Cinta. Tapi, ini tidak menjamin Sasuke sempat membacanya. Jika ia menaruh dalam tas Sasuke yang dipermasalahkan adalah Sasuke kerap kali gonta-ganti tas, saling bertukar benda dengan kakaknya Itachi. Kalau surat cintanya dibaca Itachi, Hinata akan malu tingkat dewa.

Jika ia menaruh pada loker atau laci meja Sasuke, dipastikan Sasuke akan mengira itu bagian dari surat penggemarnya. Dan sudah diketahui akan berakhir ditempat sampah atau menjadi abu.

_Flashdisk._ Entah apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Tiba-tiba ia memikirkan _flashdisk _putih kepunyaan Sasuke. Benda yang akan selalu dibawa Sasuke dan yang paling sering digunakan tentu saja jawabanya _flashdisk._

Secepat kilat Hinata memasukan _flashdisk_ Sasuke pada _port _yang tersedia. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu. Menahan nafas dan menghembuskanya secara perlahan. Dipercaya ampuh menstabilkan detak jantung yang menggila. Setelah agak baikan , Hinata meletakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ bersiap mengetik surat cinta abal-abal yang di _copas _dari berbagai sumber.

Jangan salahkan Hinata dong. Dirinya'kan payah jika berurusan dengan beginian. Sukur-sukur Hinata masih ada pikiran buat surat cinta. Makanya sampai sekarang Hinata masih melarat akan pengalaman dalam Dunia Cinta.

Peluh menetes bak air terjun. Tanganya sempat gemetar tetika mengarahkan _mouse_ untuk memberi perintah menyimpan data. Disini Hinata harus memutar otak. Bagaimanapun caranya surat cinta digital ini tidak terlalu kentara juga tidak terlalu terembunyi. Namanya juga benda yang kerap dipakai, pastinya teman-teman Sasuke numpang _copas, _atau numpang _download _gitu. Pokoknya inti permasalahan ini, disimpan dimana?

Baiklah. Pertama Hinata membuat Folder baru. Lalu membuat lagi folder baru didalamnya. Terus berulang sampai berjumlah 11 folder. Klik 'Save as' lalu 'ok'. Data sudah tersimpan.

Akhirnya Hinata dapat bernafas lega. Saat ini betapa Hinata senang bercampur khawatir. Senang karena perasaanya akan tersampaikan. Khawatir jika terjadi hal buruk pada surat cinta digital miliknya. Hinata berusaha menepis jauh-jauh pikiran negatif itu, Hinata harus tetap berpikir positif.

Apapun yang terjadi, setidaknya Hinata pernah berjuang.

.

.

.

T.B.C

A/N: Sasuhina pertama huraiii.. *joged para-para*

Dikit kok, paling Cuma 2-3 chapter lagi.

RnR?


End file.
